


A Liberating Glitch

by ThatOneMexican



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Science Fiction, i promise nothing and everything, i've had this idea for ages and now im doing something about it., idk what im doing, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMexican/pseuds/ThatOneMexican
Summary: Hey if you are reading this and you liked it that's AWESOME. This is something I've always wanted to post somewhere so I decided why not here. I know this may be rough compared to the other Amazing works on this wonderful site and I hope I can be on the same levels of some of those authors one day. With that being said I am planning to edit this as I grow as a human and as a writer. Cheers everyone 😊





	A Liberating Glitch

**Underground Ripper Base, New Halax, California (formerly known as San Francisco), April 22, 2132, 06:28 PM**

“Alright, what’s on the docket Mack?”

“Well we do have a heist to plan, well multiple heists if we want to get all the resources, we need to pull off the “big one”. We are a third of the way there with the only missing key items being 500k credits, lots of weaponry, Meds and a lot of other minor stuff that are being handled right now.”

“hmmm…okay, okay, what about the research team? Are they any closer to cracking the inhibitors?”

“We are close boss, but the government made these things for a reason and are not easy to crack. The only people who don’t have these are the government, military and the resistance.”

“And we have no idea where the Resistance is located, hm, well Jack I’m glad to hear that you almost cracked the code… has anyone seen where Glitch is?”

****elsewhere****

“Wildcard reporting to Angel how copy?”

*sigh* _How many times am I going to have to do this, the resistance knows what we are up to but won’t back us up. For fuck sake why aren’t they responding._

“Resistance actual this is Wildcard, how copy?”

_No response either, that’s not good._

“Jackal, what’s the closest safe house?”

“Uh sir I have bad news, the connection to HQ has been disconnected and the only information I have for the nearest safe house is…”

“Haven…” Glitch interrupted

“Shall I mark it on the map sir?”

“Well we don’t have a choice, do it I’m going to check in with Grim.”

“Remember your primary mission Glitch”

“Jackal my primary mission is out the window if HQ has been taken down, which reminds me; try contacting any other operators in the area and see what you can find out.”

“Will do”

_Great, Grim is going to be pissed off at me for this and might even shoot me, but hey might as well come clean now than never._

“This is Glitch reporting in, how copy Rippers”

“This is O'Malley from Ripper, we hear you loud and clear.”

“O'Malley, it’s good to hear your voice, can you patch me through to Grim?”

“I’m already on the line, what’s going on Glitch, where are you?”

“That’s a bit of long story that I will explain later. I’m going to send you a set coordinates to a safe house in the city that. I'm on my way there and may need some help.”

“I’m not going to send jackshit if you don’t tell me what you got yourself into this time?”

Without giving him much time to think of a cover story Jackal interrupts his train of thoughts.

“Sir I have been unable to contact any other agents in the area, everyone has gone either dark or dead.” 

“*sigh* I’ll give you the short version for now. Resistance HQ is down, and I can’t contact anyone or any other operator in the area. I’m heading to a safe house to check the situation out…”

“You were with the resistance the entire time!?! How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Jackal do the thing”

“Jackal?”

One of the benefits of having a Resistance mandated AI is how quietly they can hack most systems if they are not a part of the Government. Jackal opened a backdoor into the Rippers system and projected himself on the display in the makeshift conference room.

“Good day Grim, I am Jackal, an AI that was partnered with Agent Glitch, or “Wildcard”, 25 months ago. Agent Glitch is on assignment to help any small pockets of resistance in the city, any main help from HQ was prohibited as we are currently rebuilding due to a recent attack on our base. Any further questions should be directed to Agent Glitch, it was a pleasure to officially meet you Grim.”

With that done Jackal closes the connection and goes back to monitoring any data that is coming in and out of the area.

“Believe me now Grim?”

“You got a lot of explaining to do, how far are you from this safe house?”

“At this rate, I’ll be there in 20-30 minutes.”

“We’ll meet you there”

“Thank you Grim, I- he already hanged up didn’t he Jackal?”

“Yup”

_Okay, I have the backup if need, all I need to do is get to Haven now._

“Uh Sir I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but we have company incoming.”

_20-30 minutes as the crow flies, what an ancient saying._

“Initiate autopilot and send Grim instructions for the safehouse. We need to get to Haven.”

“Of course. Glitch I am seeing 5 heavily armed assault vehicles on their way to our position. Requesting plan of attack or evasion.”

“Jackal you know why they call me Wildcard right? Inform Grim that I’m bringing the party to him.”

“Understood, and I actually don’t know why you are named Wildcard. You haven’t shown any signs of randomness. If anything, you’re Mr By-the-book.”

“Ouch, my reputation. Regardless keep the cycle going to the rendezvous.”

_Oh, Brother, it’s been a while since I have done something this stupid._

*******  
“Alright O’Malley we are at the coordinates Glitch sent us, have you gotten an….”

“Hello again everyone, we are about 15 minutes from the rendezvous and are currently trying to evade, or in this case destroy, a failed ambush on us. As Glitch stated 'expect a party to arrive’.” 

“Well Boss I think you got your answer, I’ll be checking the data and seeing how much damage our ‘Wildcard’ is doing. Mica is on her way with the Arty crew now, I’ll update you with anything new if I can.”

The line cuts off leaving Grim silent and his crew waiting eagerly for orders after hearing the update from Jackal. Grim was expecting a fight but not full on warzone to erupt, but he has no choice in the matter, and he has his most of his crew available, which in this case is quite a bit. Rippers are the biggest gang in the City if not in the entire west coast.

“Alright, people you heard the AI we got a party coming our way and a safe house to defend on this block. Mica is going to set up right behind me on top of the safehouse. Mack, take your crew along with Danny’s and set up on the east side. Jackie go along with Davi’s squad and set up barriers on the west side. Wanda, Scarlett, I need you and your snipers to set up along the rooftops and make sure we got some coverage up high. The rest of you set up barriers and roadblock the north entrance. Oh, before I forget when all of you are posting up at your positions get the locals to either stay clear or leave now, this city block may not be here after we are finished here tonight.” 

With orders given everyone goes to where they were ordered to go, the leaders of each group barking their own orders, getting barriers set up or telling the residents to leave or take cover. While many left their houses with whatever they could many decided to stay and brave the incoming storm. One old couple even asked Scarlett if they could join them, stating that they still have their rifle old rifles from the last Civil War clean and ready to serve again. 

She was reluctant but she finally said yes to them after she explained who they were and who they’re going to fight against. They still said they wanted to fight regardless and couldn’t be happier for who they were fighting for. When Grim got word of this he just ended up laughing and told her to be ready to be outshot by old veteran grandmas. With everything in motion, Grim almost forgot what they were there for and what is at stake. He goes inside the apartment complex behind him and walks up to the android receptionist at the front. The receptionist is no stranger to “armed to teeth patrons”, but they were a little surprised to hear what Grim said. 

“Exodus-Alpha-Major” Grim said with a shaky voice unsure of the code that Jackal sent him. 

The receptionist moved over the other side of the desk pulled out a key and handed it to him. 

“Down the right hall, room 109. Knock twice then put the key in the door and make sure you tell them who sent you and what’s going on. Understood?”

“Understood.”

The android went back to work as if nothing just had happened and Grim stood where he was for a minute replaying the events that just occurred. 

“If I were you, I would get moving. They’ve already evacuated mostly everyone in this complex that was willing to leave while y’all were setting up outside. They are waiting for you and further orders.”

He shook his head in confirmation and started walking down the hall. As much as he kept a façade up to make it seem like he is cool and collected in front of his gang and, he was scared and can’t believe what he got himself into. He arrived at the door without a moment noticed and did as he was instructed. Before opening the door, he was shaking, unsure of what’s going to happen next or whether he wanted to be part of it. 

“Hey Boss, can you hear me?” 

“Mack? Fuck, I thought I changed the channel?”

“You did, you went into the panic channel, and you’re not alone, plus you tend to mumble when overloaded. We’re all thinking the same thing, but we got this boss. We are the Rippers, biggest gang on this coast, we’ve run raids on government camp, detained mages and innocents like, we are second to no one and we will free this land with or without the help of the resistance!”

The channel erupts into a roar of cheering, a new wave of energy hitting the Rippers and Grim, making them ready for whatever comes next. 

A smile grows on Grim’s face and he erupts into a fit of laughter “I can’t believe you remembered that speech, alright everyone let’s do this. Mack, you’re in charge till I get back… and thank you, I knew that my second in command is my best friend for a reason, cheers Mack.” 

“Cheers Grim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you are reading this and you liked it that's AWESOME. This is something I've always wanted to post somewhere so I decided why not here. I know this may be rough compared to the other Amazing works on this wonderful site and I hope I can be on the same levels of some of those authors one day. With that being said I am planning to edit this as I grow as a human and as a writer. Cheers everyone 😊


End file.
